1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a highly thermal-conductive resin composition. Specifically, the present invention provides a resin composition which is useful, for example, as sealing materials for semiconductors, resistors and capacitors, raw materials for electrical and electronic parts such as substrates and housings, and raw materials for equipment components such as heat exchangers and bearings.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development in electronic technology and with the downsizing, weight reduction and higher performance of electrical and electronic equipment, materials therefore have been exchanged from metallic materials to plastics. In addition, materials which are superior in heat release and heat resistance to heat generation inside the equipment, have greatly been required especially as materials for electrical and electronic equipment (for example, sealing materials for exothermic parts such as semiconductors, resistors and capacitors; materials for parts such as substrates and housings; and raw materials for equipment components such as heat exchangers and bearings). Plastics, however, are generally materials having low thermal conductivity, which is not preferable property for a electrical and electronic equipment. Thus, methods for modifying a plastic to be a conductor with a high thermal conductivity, have diversely been studied. One of such methods is to add inorganic fillers (including metal) having high conductivity to plastics, (see, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. (JP-A-)59-168042, JP-A-61-91243, and JP-A-61-101513). Such modified plastics, however, do not always have sufficiently high conductivity.